1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and method, and more particularly, to an image rendering apparatus and method, and a computer-readable recording medium for storing a computer program controlling the apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Subpixel rendering techniques have increased visual resolution of rendered images. Along with the development of the subpixel rendering techniques, image display apparatuses have displayed images using various forms of subpixels and the forms of subpixels have been developing more diversely enhancing image resolution.
Conventionally in most methods for rendering input images to generate output images, the forms of the subpixels are changed without considering how to match the subpixels of the input images to the subpixels of the output images. Meanwhile, a conventional method for improving image quality by rendering subpixels instead of changing the forms of the subpixels is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,188,385. However, the disclosed conventional method can be applied only to subpixels with a strip form.